


The Proposal

by leafy_penguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_penguin/pseuds/leafy_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have known each other for a while, so Dean decides to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot and I hope y'all enjoy! Sorry for the terrible summary, I'm not very good at summaries.

Dean had been planning this for months. He and Castiel had been dating for five years and had known each other for three before that. They had met during college, sparking an unlikely friendship. Now Dean, at 28, was ready to settle down and he hoped that Castiel felt the same way. They were to drive out to field in the countryside (Cas had changed the date so it would coincide with a meteor shower) and have a late night picnic.

As they pulled up to the field Dean looked over at Cas, with his gorgeous blue eyes and eternally messy hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. Cas looked over at Dean and smiled, leaning towards him and giving gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“Come on,” Dean said, stepping out of the car. It was late July and the night was cool in stark comparison to the heat of the day. He walked around to the other side, opening the door for Cas.

“Quite the treatment I’m getting tonight,” Cas said with a small smile as he stepped out of the car. Dean popped the trunk and brought out a picnic basket and a soft grey blanket. They walked to the center of the field and sat down. 

Cas looked up, “Woah,” he said softly. The sky was absolutely magnificent, untouched by light pollution so you could see what felt like the whole universe. It was a deep black, the color of ink, and there were billions of stars, more than either of them had ever seen from their little city apartment. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed, “this is fantastic.” 

Dean grinned and adjusted to picnic basket to his other hand so he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Cas tilted his head into Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you Cas,” Dean told him, his green eyes shining with hope for what was in store for the future.

Cas looked up at his slightly taller boyfriend, “I know.”

“Did you just Han Solo me?” Dean asked, mocking offense.

“Yes I did,” Cas said, giving Dean a kiss before taking the basket and blanket out of his arms and laying them out on the ground. He sat down with his legs out in front of him and his arms propping him up. Dean sat next to him mirroring the way he was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles. As he reached towards the basket he saw Cas shiver a little. Dean took off his leather jacket and draped it over Castiel. 

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said, smiling. He reached out to the wicker basket and opened it. Inside was an assortment of small sandwiches, a pie, and a bottle of champagne. 

“Dean Winchester, did you actually, really, bake something? Not just buy it and say you made it?”

Dean beamed, “Yep,” If Dean said so himself, he was pretty damn proud of that pie. He wasn't one for baking but this turned out well. Probably because he was making it for Cas. 

If possible, Castiel’s smile grew wider as he gave Dean a hug. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” 

Dean chuckled leaning out to slice the pie. He put it onto one of the small paper plates he brought, the cherry filling oozing out. He handed it to Cas who thanked Dean with a small kiss. Dean then cut himself a piece and put it on the plate, taking a small piece. Even he was impressed with how well it had turned out. The crust was flakey and sweet that matched the slightly bitter cherry filling well. 

He popped open the champagne bottle and poured a little into two plastic cups. Dean held his up in a toast. 

“To us,” he said simply. 

“To us,” Cas echoed, taking a sip. 

Dean took a deep breath. He focused on the way that Cas closed his eyes as he took a bite of pie, soaking in the moment. He thought about how they first met, being the only two people in a movie theater and talking through the whole thing. He thought about how cute Cas looked when he was first waking up, and how he wanted to wake up next to him for the rest of his life. He thought about how good Castiel was with children, all his nephews and nieces that Dean had come to meet and love at all the Novak family gatherings. He thought about how much he loved Cas. How he felt it inside of him every time he looked at him. How when Cas was upset, Dean would do anything for him. How Dean would give up everything just to be with Cas. How deep and aching and desperate the feeling of being with him, always, was. Dean loved Castiel, and he would do anything for him. 

“Cas,” Dean said, finally getting his balls. Cas look up from his pie, mouth full, eyes blue against the night sky- and by god, Dean loved him with every ounce of who was. 

Dean took another breath, “Cas, I love you and,” oh god could he do this? “And I want-I want us to always be together. I never want to leave you.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened with realization as he swallowed the bite of pie. 

“Cas, when we met, I was intrigued. You sparked conversation in the single most boring movie I have ever seen. You've always been there for me, and sure, there's been a couple rough spots, but we’ll face those together. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Dean pulled out a small black box, which contained a single gold banded ring. 

Dean could see there were tears in Cas’ eyes. Then, one of the most unexpected things happened. Cas started laughing. Dean couldn't believe it. He'd just proposed to his boyfriend of five years and he laughed? The hurt must have been apparent on Dean’s face because Castiel's laughter died down. 

“What the hell Cas? If you didn't-”

Cas cut him off by placing a gentle kiss to his lips, “Dean,” Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, similar to the one Dean was holding, “you kinda messed up my proposal plans.” He held it out to Dean and he took it from Cas’ hands gingerly. 

Inside was a small silver ring, almost exactly the same as the one Dean had gotten, except for the color. “I'm assuming that's a yes?” Dean asked. 

“Yes! As long as you say yes,” Cas told Dean, smiling wider than a child on Christmas. His blue eyes looked electric and Dean shivered. All he could think about in that moment was how much he loved Castiel. 

“Of course,” Dean leaned forward and gave his now fiancée a gentle kiss. Which Cas turned into a not so gentle kiss. When Dean finally pulled away to catch his breath, he rested his forehead against Cas’. 

“I love you,” Dean said through heavy breaths. 

“I love you too,” Cas told him, sounding equally winded. Cas brought his hand up towards Dean’s face, softly caressing his cheek. Cas leaned in again, pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

END


End file.
